Hermione's Master
by littlebunnyeri
Summary: It had been a casual Friday night in Hogwarts for Hermione, at least so far.


**It had been a casual Friday night in Hogwarts for Hermione, at least so far. Ron had invited himself over as usual which would annoy Hermione because even though they had been dating for well over a year, he was far too attached to her. Although, Ron being as predictable as he was had fallen asleep exactly thirty minutes after arrival which suited Hermione as she could get on with things she actually wanted to do. **

**Hermione was sitting at her disk, slowing spinning around on her chair as she debated what to do after just finished her last parchment essay. She stopped the chair and looked directly at Ron, who was currently dribbling over her favourite teddy. Whilst letting out a disgusted sigh she thought about waking him up to shout at him but quickly realised that she didn't actually want to speak to him. Sleeping Ron was much more bearable. This then begs the question why was she even dating him if she thoroughly disliked him on occasion. Hermione didn't quite know the answer but based it on being younger when they had gotten together and not realising what she actually wanted from life. However they would be leaving school soon and Hermione was planning to move as far away as possible for a job so she could focus on more important matters.**

**She decided to have a celebratory drink, considering it was Friday and she had just finished two weeks worth of homework in a night. She daringly wandered downstairs in her knickers and a fitted t shirt, knowing Malfoy would be out till at least the early hours. After living together in the Head dormitory she gotten used to his "schedule". **

**She pulled one of the bottles of Butterbeer out of the fridge and lent back against the cabinet when she heard the entrance door open. She sighed and waited for the awkwardness to begin. **

* * *

**Draco's night was not going to plan. Firstly he was home before twelve, and secondly he was alone. He dropped his bags by the front door and hung his cape up then made his way to the kitchen for a beer. What he found in the kitchen took him by surprise, Little Hermione Granger in her knickers, drinking a beer, looking as thoroughly disappointed as he was. She was staring at the wall in front of her, lost in thought or just purposely ignoring him. He took that moment to take in everything in front of him. If it wasn't for her incredible bottom her legs would have looked endless.**

**"Can I help you, Malfoy?" Hermione said sarcastically as she began to walk out of the kitchen. As she made her way past him he grabbed her arm.**

**"Where are you going?" He smirked dangerously.**

**"Erm.. to my room? What do you care." **

**"I don't think so mudblood"**

**"Get off me Malfoy, Ron's upstairs. I will shout him if I need to." Hermione threatened but much to her dismay Draco broke out in laughter.**

**"Granger, I fear you more than I fear Weasleprick"**

**"Is that so? Then I'd let go if I was you" She retorted.**

**"Ha, I don't think so. Get me a beer" He demanded and she'd be lying if she said he didn't turn her on. Nobody but him dared speak to her like that and she did enjoy the banter. Plus, it had been an awful long time since she'd been turned on. So she decided to play him at his own game. **

**"...Yes, master" Hermione raised an eyebrow then turned back into the kitchen. Bending over to grab the a beer off the bottom shelf, knowing he'd be watching. Draco had stepped back and lent against the door frame, contently watching her obedience. He noticed how her knickers clung tightly to her curves and internally groaned. She opened the beer then turned around, keeping eye contact the whole time. She tried to leave the kitchen again.**

**"So Ron's upstairs is he?"**

**"Yeah its Friday, he always comes round..." This intrigued Draco more than it should have, he grabbed her arm again this time pushing her into the kitchen wall. He placed a hand over her pussy and cupped it. Hermione eyes went wide and she immediately blushed. "...on Friday"**

**"What the fuck are you doing Malfoy?"**

**"Don't act so righteous Granger, I know your wet." He gently moved his hand against her as she bit her lip. Draco smirked, "You're not going anywhere till I say, understand?". Hermione nodded and looked up into his eyes, she feared and loathed him but she was most definitely intrigued. **

* * *

**Ron had woken up from his sleep and realised the room was Hermione-less. Little did he know that the little Gryffindor was preoccupied downstairs with none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco had pulled Hermione's top off, they stood in the kitchen, Hermione in her knickers and Draco kissed down her chest, thoroughly enjoying the quiet moans escaping her lips. He'd heard movement upstairs and reached up to the light switch leaving them in darkness and still out of view unless someone was inside the kitchen. Draco stood up and leaned into Hermione, his breath warm on her neck as he spoke. **

**"Ron is awake, I want you to tell him you're making a drink and you'll be up shortly. If you even mention me I'll hex you both, okay?" he said in a hushed tone for only their ears. She nodded against him again. He made his way back down her chest, this time moving past her breasts and down her stomach, kissing above the top of her knickers she gasped.**

**"Hermione? You down there?" Ron called from the top of the stairs.**

**"Yeah Ron! Just making a drink" She gasped again as Draco kissed the inside of her thighs, working his fingers against the outside of her knickers. Ron began to make his way down the stairs.**

**"Are you okay 'Mione?!" Ron called again.**

**"I'm fine! Just caught my finger in the cupboard, I'll be up soon don't worry!" She reassured him, trying to level her voice as not to draw attention to herself again.**

**"Okay if you're sure!" Ron made his way back up the stairs, probably to go back to sleep she thought. Draco hooked his fingers into her knickers and pulled them down, Hermione blushed in the moonlight as she stood naked in the kitchen with Draco Malfoy. "Good girl" he whispered against her core, making her shiver. Her skin marked in goosebumps as he kissed her wet folds. He began licking dangerously slowly and she moved herself against his face desperate to feel more.**

**"Do you like that mudblood?" His voice vibrating against her sensitive clit, she moaned in response, willing him to carry on.**

**"I didn't hear you Granger, do you like that?" He repeated.**

**"****_Fuck_**** Malfoy, yes!" she said hushed.**

**"You know, I think I prefer Master" he smirked as he began licking again, picking up speed, kissing and sucking her. His tongue darting inside of her, making her arch her back.**

**"Oh god, oh god" Hermione moaned out. **

**"Who would have known that you taste so good, Granger?" he said standing up, making his way out of the kitchen. Hermione grabbed his arm this time.**

**"Where are you going?" She panted.**

**"To my room, you have a boyfriend to get back to don't you?" he laughed yet stopped when she grabbed the top of his pants and began undoing them as she knelt down. Hermione began kissing the fabric of his pants that strained against his cock. He lent back against the door from, his head falling back as his pants fell to the floor and she clawed at his boxers. Once she'd gotten them down too, she stared in awe at his dick then ran her tongue up his shaft, earning a groan from Draco. He stared down at the Gryffindor who's mouth was wrapped around his cock and she looked up at him. Each time she took him all in her mouth he groaned, loving the way she looked beneath him, he noticed that she was playing with herself with her right hand. He growled a littler louder this time as he took in the situation, he pulled her up and pushed her against the dining room table in the middle of common room. He bent her over one side, pushing her chest to the table he knocked her legs apart with his own. Leaning down he whispered into her ear,**

**"I wasn't planning on fucking you mudblood, but your pretty little pussy needs someone to treat it properly. I hope your boyfriend finally hears what it sounds like to satisfy a woman. I want you to moan for me. No holding back Granger, or I won't let you cum. Understand?" He said whilst rubbing the tip of his cock against her folds as she desperately tried to push back into him. "Do you understand, Granger?" He said a little louder.**

**"Yes Master, please make me cum" Hermione begged. With that he pushed into her, earning a moan from her, he growled "Good girl". He ran his hands over her plump arse then grabbed onto her hips and he increased his speed. The table began to shake beneath them and Hermione could feel the heat building up inside her. She knew what she was doing was wrong but fuck did it feel right. Draco inside of her was like nothing she had ever felt before and her whole body ached for him. Regardless of the nasty the words that came out of his mouth she knew that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. The moans leaving her lips were dangerously loud but just quiet enough not to travel upstairs she thought. **

**"I want you to say my name Granger" he groaned, never dropping his pace.**

**"Fuck, ****_Draco_****, oh god" she moaned out, he removed one hand from her hip and slapped her arse, earning another moan from her.**

**"Louder, Granger"**

**"Yes... Master" She panted out, losing herself with him. He could feel her clenching around his dick and he moved one hand beneath her to tease her clit.**

**"Cum for me mudblood"**

**"Oh Draco, fuck, please don't stop" she moaned so loud that her bedroom door opened once more. Not that she heard, Draco did however.**

**"Who do you belong to Hermione?"**

**"You ****_Draco_****, oh god, ****_you_****. I'm cumming" she moaned out for the last time, letting her juices coat his dick, he thrusted a few more times. Knowing that Ron was walking down the stairs to get a better a view of what exactly was happening downstairs. Draco pulled out and let himself explode onto Hermione's back.**

**"Hermione!? What the fuck are you doing!" Ron screamed, Hermione's head shot round, she was still pinned to the table by Draco, who was of course smirking.**

FIN


End file.
